El reencuentro
by Dikotsu
Summary: -Link, yo siempre te eh amado.- decía la voz de una joven mujer la cual tenía su cuerpo cubierto en sangre mientras acariciaba tiernamente la cara del joven Hyliano manchándola con ella. Podrá Link confesarse, podrá Link rescatar a su amada, entren y disfruten de este fanfic sobre un guerrero y una joven Caza Recompensas. Si quieres dejar algún comentario adelante!.
1. Prologo y capitulo uno: La llegada

_**Declaro: los personajes de nintendo tanto como Legends of Zelda y Metroid no son mios pertenecen a sus respectivas dueños.**_

 _ **Reencuentros**_

 _ **Prologo:**_

-Link, yo Siempre te eh amado.- decía la voz de una joven mujer la cual tenía su cuerpo cubierto en sangre mientras acariciaba tiernamente la cara del joven Hyliano manchándola con ella.

El joven permanecía en silencio mirándola con lágrimas en los ojos –no… no me dejes ahora Sa…- pero su voz es interrumpida por su propio llanto….

 _ **Capitulo uno: La llegada.**_

En una villa rodeada por bosque y una gran fuente se encontraba nuestro Héroe Link lavando a su fiel corcel Epona con una esponja y mucho shampoo, la joven yegua relinchaba de placer al ser cepillada por su amo, Link sonreía mientras la veía feliz más su mente se encontraba a miles y millones de años luz lejos del lugar pensando en alguien muy especial que lleva más de cinco años sin saber noticias de ellas. Con mirada en cielo el joven mira las nubes y más allá de ellas susurra. –Que será de ti Samus…quisiera verte una vez más-.

Mas una voz la llama de la lejanía gritando: -¡Link la cena esta lista!- era la voz de Illia quien lo llamaba, saliendo de su pequeño trance el joven coge a la yegua de sus cuerdas y monta en ella para ir galopeando hacia la casa de su amiga de la infancia.

-Adam, dime las coordenadas en las que nos encontramos.- decía la voz de una mujer en tono monótono y con un pequeño deje de aburrimiento, estos últimos 5 años solo se ha dedicado a hacer misiones y combatir contra los piratas espaciales, se sentía sola, su único compañero y amigo era la inteligencia artificial de su nave Adam la cual le respondía. –Señorita estamos en el cuadrante Z-345 cerca de la señal de socorro.- Samus suspira y dice: -bueno, pongámonos en marcha hacia dicha señal.- a lo que Adam solo ejecuta el comando y la nave comienza a ir en dicha dirección. Mas unos pensamientos cruzan por la mente de la joven guerrera "Oh Link, no sabes cuánto te extraño, como desearía poder verte y conversar de mis aventuras contigo, como lo hacíamos en la mansión Smash…"

Mientras la nave por nombre Gunship avanzaba en dirección a la zona de socorro esta comenzó a sentir fuertes turbulencias creadas por una gran tormenta magnética haciendo que internamente Samus ni Adam pudieran controlar a la nave y esta marco unas coordenadas aleatorias llevándose a Samus a través de un agujero de gusano, lejos, muy lejos de su destino…

Cuando la nave salió del agujero de gusano Samus trataba de tomar las riendas de la nave pero estaba en estado de interferencia y descontrolada, así que Samus paso a modo de emergencia y desconecto a la computadora principal para pasar a manual ya que por su visor principal podía ver como la nave iba en picada en dirección a un planeta grande con varias zonas verdes y una desértica, entrando a la atmosfera las turbulencias se intensificaban más y la nave comenzaba a arder en llamas, Samus rápidamente tomo el volante de la nave y ejerciendo fuerza para nivelarla para no estrellarse en algún pueblo, esta paso por los cerros grandes y entro directo a un bosque para luego estrellarse en un gigantesco árbol, haciendo que ella se golpee la cabeza con la cubierta de mando perdiendo el conocimiento al instante…

Link se encontraba tranquilamente comiendo la gran merienda que había preparado su amiga Illia junto con Talo, Lalo, Bono el alcalde e Iván quienes ayudaron a conseguir los materiales mientras Link ayudaba a Braulio con las cabras, después de la merienda el joven Link va hacia su hogar a relajarse un rato a su cuarto, recostase en su cama el joven mira a su fiel compañera la Espada Maestra quien se encontraba a un lado de su cama. Mientras Link recordaba los grandes momentos vividos con ella se escuchó un gran estruendo viniendo de los cielos, Link salto de su cama y mirando rápidamente por la ventana logro divisar un gran pináculo de fuego que iba cayendo directo al bosque de Farone específicamente al gran árbol que era la gran mazmorra que una vez conquisto. Rápidamente el joven coge a su compañera y se pone su escudo Hyliano, sale por la puerta y silva fuertemente llamando a su fiel compañera Epona, esta relincha y llega rápidamente a donde está su amo, este salta de lo alto de su casa para caer encima de ella y empieza a galopar, para entonces un gran terremoto se sintió por toda la zona y un gran ruido de algo estrellándose retumbo por la zona, Link rápidamente guio a su fiel corcel hacia el bosque Farone por el camino vio a Moy quien se estaba preparando para ir en auxilio del lugar pero Link se detiene delante de él y le dice:- Moy quédate en el pueblo, no vaya a ser que podamos recibir un ataque de algo inesperado, yo iré a revisar el lugar.- Moy saca su espada y con un gesto en afirmación responde:-Muy bien Link, me quedare a cuidar, ten cuidado.- a lo que Link asiente y vuelve a hacer galopear a su yegua.

Con la rapidez que iba su caballo, Link llega en cosas de minutos a la entrada del bosque de Farone, el joven Hyliano se baja de Epona y comienza a caminar a pie, por el camino se encuentra con enemigos menores a los cuales elimina rápidamente y prosigue su camino hasta llegar a la entrada de la gran mazmorra, en ello ve a un grupo de Bokoblins seres humanoides de piel morada pelos blancos cargando mazos y palos los cuales se acercaban lentamente a un extraño objeto que se había estrellado en la base del árbol, Link analizando la situación podía determinar que eso era una especie de nave, como podría un Hyliano conocer en teoría una nave espacial se debe a que en el mundo de los torneos como él le decía en la mansión Smash el joven conoció a muchas personas que usaban aparatos similares a los cuales le explicaron que eran naves espaciales. Link rápidamente después de pensarlo un poco y creyendo de que dentro de la posible nave podría a ver alguien herido corrió hacia los Bokoblins y ataco con su espada maestra dando un salto y alzando su espada en alto para caer fuerte mente sobre uno de ellos partiéndolos por la mitad y dándole una muerte segura, luego de eso el ser desapareció en un humo negro dejando unos pequeños restos de sangre por el lugar, acto seguido miro a su alrededor a los Bokoblins que lo rodearon y rápidamente el joven guerrero puso su pie como apoyo y comenzó a girar sobre su eje para hacer su famoso ataque el Spin Attack con el cual arraso con sus oponentes sin darles oportunidad de hacer algo, acto seguido Link guardo su espada en su funda y puso su escudo en su espalda para subir lentamente por la cubierta de la nave espacial anaranjada, el joven tenía cierta corazonada que le indagaba a decir que conocía dicha nave, al llegar a la zona del posible parabrisas de color verde logro distinguir a un ser en una armadura cibernética de color naranja, este se sorprendió y dejo escapar en un susurro… -Samus…-

Fin Capitulo uno.


	2. Capitulo dos: Una nueva aventura

**_Capitulo dos: Comienzo de una nueva aventura._**

-mnnn…- se escuchaba el gemido de una joven quien lentamente despertaba tocándose la cabeza. –mnn… mi cabeza.- un poco sorprendida la joven pudo notar que su frente estaba vendada con una ceda blanca y que su traje cibernético no se encontraba en su lugar, comenzó a mirar dubitativamente el lugar en que se encontraba, era la primera vez que veía dicho lugar, murallas de madera robusta como si estuviera dentro de un árbol, una cama de madera y sabanas de ceda roja, una almohada de plumas, un closet de madera a su izquierda y un estante de madera a su derecha con varios libros, pero lo que más le llamo la atención era un joven rubio que se encontraba sentado en una silla justo al lado de su cama y su cabeza estaba apoyada en la cama con sus manos flectadas para hacer de almohada, la joven lo miro detenidamente, se sorprendió y sonrojo mucho al saber quién era pues quien más podría ser se dijo a si misma cuando lo miro durmiendo tranquilamente era su mejor amigo y compañero Link, su corazón se aceleró rápidamente e inconscientemente ella lleva su mano derecha a la frente del joven y acaricia su cabello sedoso como el algodón…

-mnn—gimió el muchacho y lentamente comenzaba a abrir los ojos, Samus al ver la reacción del rubio retiro su mano y lo observo. Este se comenzaba a incorporar lentamente a una postura normal y llevándose una mano a sus ojos comenzó a frotarlos mientras bostezaba en el momento.

-¿cómo te encuentras?- decía el joven mientras lentamente comenzaba a despertar en su totalidad y observaba a su amiga a los ojos. La chica lo observo un poco sonrojada, le encantaba ver a su amigo despertar de esa forma pero no era momento de soñar despierta así que respondió.- Normal, supongo, tengo un poco de dolor de cabeza, pero bien.- contesto lentamente mientras apuntaba con su mano izquierda el lugar donde estaba afectada la joven. Link al notar esto sonríe y dice: -que bueno, cuando te encontré estabas mal herida y con un tajo en la frente, lo bueno es que con mis habilidades pude sanarte y sé que no quedara cicatriz en tu bella frente.- Samus se sonrojo un tanto y dijo golpeando el hombro del chico:- gracias Link… oye… ¿dónde estoy?- Pregunto la joven al final tras suponer que fue rescatada por él…-Lo último que recuerdo es que había perdido el control de mi nave y me estrelle.- decía la chica mientras fruncía levemente el ceño tratando de recordar lo ocurrido, a lo que Link contesta:- pues, estas en mi casa.- mientras sonreía de medio lado.

La joven se sorprende al mirar el lugar, ella pensaba que con la fama que tenía el joven en Smash City tendría más artilugios pero recordando bien al joven siempre le gustaba la simplicidad a la elegancia, pensando a un lado dijo:-de nuevo gracias Link por cuidarme- comentaba la chica mientras se tocaba la frente, a lo que Link le dice:-Samus, sé que eres una mujer fuerte, pero en estos momentos debes descansar la caída por lo que intuyo fue fuerte y todavía te sientes mal.- así fue como el joven Hyliano ordeno a la joven volver a la siesta a lo que ella asintió inconscientemente y volvió a ponerse en posición de dormir, mientras Link se levantaba del lugar y salía lentamente por la puerta de entrada para encontrarse con el cielo nocturno y mirar las estrellas…

Mientras el joven se encontraba perdido en las estrellas sonriendo por que pudo volver a ver a su amiga con estos pensamientos "¿será el destino?, la extrañaba tanto, pero no sabía que tanto y mi corazón late fuertemente cuando la tengo cerca, ¿será amor?" pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando en la oscuridad de la noche aparece un conocido quien le enseño parte de lo que sabe de esgrima, fue su mentor Moy quien para Link era un padre, un hermano mayor. Link baja lentamente las escaleras y se acerca a Moy y le saluda en silencio entonces Moy contesta de forma similar y susurrando dice: -¿cómo se encuentra la joven?- entonces Link contesta tranquilamente –gracias a las Diosas se encuentra bien, pero tengo que averiguar qué fue lo que le paso realmente, hasta el momento solo sé que perdió el control de su nave y se estrelló.- Moy sonríe al ver que el joven ya no tiene esa cara de preocupación que había aparecido cuando trajo a la muchacha la primera vez cargada en sus brazos…

-y tu hijo, ¿cómo te encuentras?- Pregunta el mentor de Link un tanto preocupado recordando como cuando había llegado pidiendo ayuda con las hierbas, tenía un gran tajo en la espalda el cual todavía estaba escurriendo la sangre del joven. A lo que el joven responde con una sonrisa. –Ya sanaron las heridas y no quedaron cicatrices gracias a las hierbas.- entonces Link se despide de Moy dándole un fuerte abrazo y como si fuera un hermano mayor Moy le susurra –cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes en pedirme ayuda a mi o a mi señora.- a lo que Link asiente volviendo a subir por las escaleras para entrar a ver a su amiga Samus. Al entrar la joven se encontraba nuevamente durmiendo y Link se vuelve a sentar al lado suyo cuidándola. Mientras la contempla el joven vuelve a recordar cómo fue que la trajo hasta su hogar.

" _Link se encontraba mirando a través del parabrisas verde la silueta inconsciente de una persona, cuando por fin logra divisar bien la persona que estaba dentro de dicha nave fue cuando su corazonada dio en el punto exacto y susurro un poco sorprendido –Samus- Link se comenzó a preocupar al ver que Samus no se movía ni por un centímetro, rápidamente empezó a buscar la entrada de la nave pero esta estaba obstaculizada por el gran árbol en que se había estrellado, entonces por reflejo desenvaino su espada maestra y comenzó a golpear fuertemente el gran vidrio verde, que era tan resistente que Link tuvo que usar más de treinta golpes consecutivos para romperlo, una vez roto el vidrio miles de pedazos de vidrio quebrado caían dentro de la cabina, Link envaino su arma y salto dentro de la nave, se acercó a Samus y noto que aun respiraba solo se encontraba inconsciente pero lograba divisar un gran tajo en su frente por el cual brotaba la sangre, rápidamente Link comenzó a cortar todos los cinturones de seguridad y tomo a la muchacha en brazos, uso gran parte de sus fuerzas para sacarla de la nave, pues al estar en ese traje cibernético su peso era mucho mayor que cuando estaba sin él, una vez fuera de la nave, Link la sujeto como una princesa y susurro –tranquila Samus, te llevare a un lugar seguro-, comenzó a caminar por el gran camino que llevaba a la mazmorra en dirección a la salida del bosque, pero jamás pensó que aparecerían más Bokoblins junto con Walltulas (seres con aspecto de araña y una calavera en su abdomen) los Bokoblins cargaban con palos y mazos y algunos con espadas, más las pequeñas Walltulas aunque eran minoría tenían una picadura y veneno letales, Link fue rodeado por ellas lo más probable que pensó el joven es que estos seres fueron atraídos por el ruido y el retumbar de la tierra el cual invadía su habitad. Link sin pensarlo dos veces puso a Samus recostada en el suelo y desenvainando su espada y escudo se puso en posición de ataque, él sabía que si hacia un movimiento en falso podría poner en peligro a la joven quien se encontraba inconsciente por ende el joven decidió dar el primer paso, rápidamente el joven corrió y dando un salto de dos metros de altura callo en medio de todas las arañas quienes eran las más débiles de todos, acto seguido giro sobre su centro concentro energía e hizo su Spin attack, dando por muerte a todas las Walltulas las cuales se partieron por la mitad salpicando sangre verde por el lugar para luego hacerse humo negro, Link rápidamente observo a los cinco Bokoblins que estaban un poco anonadados pero no perdieron el tiempo dos de ellos corrieron hacia el Hyliano mientras los otros tres se acercaban a la chica, Link se puso un poco nervioso y rápidamente lanzo su escudo como si fuera un boomerang hacia el primer Bokoblins que venía hacia él, el escudo reboto cuando este impacto en el cuello del ser haciéndolo caer al suelo por asfixia, acto seguido Link salto para coger el escudo en aire y en picada callo cortando al segundo Bokoblins por la mitad saltándole la sangre en el rostro, luego corrió nuevamente a enfrentarse a los tres Bokoblins restantes uno de ellos comenzó a alarmarse y se arrimó hacia Link, mientras los dos restantes levantaban sus palos para golpear a la chica, Link previo eso y rápidamente esquivo al Bokoblin que se le acercaba pasando por debajo de sus piernas para luego saltar sobre Samus y cubrirla con su cuerpo, Link sintió un gran dolor al sentir las dos masas con puntas golpear su espalda sangre escurría de sus heridas más este no grito del dolor, con su espada en mano rápidamente soportando el dolor de la carne perforada corto las piernas de uno y girando en el acto golpeo al otro Bokoblin con su pie para que perdiera el equilibrio y callera al suelo, luego de eso al Bokoblin que estaba sin piernas Link salto un metro de altura y cayendo en picada con espada en mano y empuñándola hacia abajo perforo el corazón del monstruo el ser grito de dolor el cual se fue ahogando con su sangre que salía por su boca dándole una muerte, Link rápidamente retiro su espada del cuerpo del ser y moviéndola limpio su espada de la sangre, mientras veía al otro Bokoblin levantándose torpemente, Link rápidamente volvió sobre este y saltando por encima de Samus, callo directo en el estómago del monstruo impidiendo que el ser se pusiera de pie, el monstruo chillo de dolor y en ese momento Link decapito al ser…_

 _Luego de limpiar la espada maestra y envainarla junto a su escudo el joven volvió a tomar a la joven en sus brazos para cargarla fuera de la zona, pero él no se percató que el Bokoblin que había dejado inconsciente había recuperado la conciencia y había cogido la espada que tenía en un principio y corriendo frenéticamente le propino a Link un tajo grande en la espalda abriendo una nueva herida, Link cayó al suelo tirando a Samus al piso aguantando el dolor del corte y sintiendo como escurría su sangre por la herida, entonces el Bokoblin grito para arremeter de nuevo ante el joven pero este se levantó rápidamente y dando un giro en 360° desenvaina su espada haciendo un tajo en vertical dándole muerte al Bokoblin cortándolo por la mitad la sangre salto por el lugar y luego el ser se esfumo en humo negro. Una vez Link comprobando que no allá mas seres malignos por el lugar, volvió a coger a Samus y camino fuera del bosque en busca de Epona mientras por su cabeza se repetía "no debo ser imprudente, no debo ser imprudente, que eso me costara la vida". Castigándose por el fallo que cometió por recibir tantas heridas de batallas sin contar con medicina o un hada que lo cuide._

* * *

 _"Moy se encontraba en la entrada del pueblo cuando vio como venía Epona llegando con dos bultos a cuestas uno inconsciente y uno semiconsciente, el primero era un ser en una armadura extravagante y extraña, y el otro era Link quien a cada minuto que pasaba se ponía más pálido y perdía sangre, Moy lo podía notar ya que detrás de Epona se lograba notar restos de sangre, Epona llego chillando de preocupación por su amo, aunque fuera un animal tenía un sentido mucho más sensitivo y percepción extraordinaria que lo hacía ser un caballo único en su especie, Moy rápidamente cogió a Epona de las riendas y la llevo rápidamente al manantial del ser espiritual Farone para estancar las heridas de Link, aunque la fuente del espíritu tenia propiedades curativas no era tan rápido como las hiervas medicinales, asi que al llegar Moy coge a Link gritándole para mantenerlo despierto –¡Aguanta hijo, Aguanta!- con sumo cuidado el viejo espadachín deposita a Link en el agua purificada y esta comienza lentamente a coagular la herida, luego de eso Moy pone dos dedos de su boca para silbar, en eso aparece un gran halcón en el cual deposita una nota rápida y el halcón sale volando en dirección al pueblo de Ordon, quince minutos después llego Iván junto con Illia y Bono al lugar con hiervas medicinales y una pócima roja, los cuales Moy coloca en su respectivos lugares, las hiervas en las heridas de Link para que estas se cierren y no dejen cicatrices y la poción para recuperar la sangre perdida._

* * *

 _Lentamente Link recuperaba la conciencia y al despertar grito preocupado: -¡Samus!-mirando en todas direcciones, hasta que su vista dio con el traje cibernético que se encontraba tendido en las orillas del manantial de Farone, Link sin notar al resto de personas corrió hacia ella, Illia, Iván, Bono, y Moy notaron la desesperación del joven que daban por seguro casi nunca mostraba, se notaba que la persona dentro del traje era importante para el joven aunque este fuera inconsciente de ello. Al llegar a ella Link rápidamente la tomo en sus brazos y le saco el casco los presentes notaron que del casco apareció el rostro de una hermosa joven rubia finos labios, de hermosas facciones, Link rápidamente comenzó a buscar –¡Maldición, como era que se quitaba esta mierda!.- gritaba con desesperación para ver la condición de la joven, ya que sinceramente no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que la encontró y casi pierde su conciencia, Link tomando un respiro recordó que una vez Samus le había dicho como quitar el traje en una emergencia, y este era tocando el símbolo del rayo tres veces y girándolo a la izquierda, cosa que el joven hizo y el traje se desplomo alrededor de la joven dejándola en unas prendas ajustadas al cuerpo de color azul, Link comenzó a examinarla detenidamente y noto que solo tenía un gran tajo en la frente el cual todavía goteaba sangre fresca, el joven rápidamente tomo a la joven y la metió delicadamente a la fuente,-¡hierbas, alguien que me de hierbas!- Iván se acercó un poco asustado al Hyliano por su reacción pero entendía que la desesperación lo tenía en ese estado, Illia miraba con detenimiento a Link, era la primera vez que lo veía así, cuando ella fue secuestrada junto con los niños nunca se comportó así, sentía un poco de envidia pero no dijo nada solo siguió observando la situación. Link cogió las hierbas y las puso en la frente de la joven luego se rompió la manga de ceda de su ropa y la puso alrededor de la cabeza de la joven, ya relajándose él sabía que las hierbas agilizarían el proceso de curación del manantial y sabía que no quedarían secuelas ni cicatrices ni nada por el estilo. Una vez hecho esto Link cogió a Samus de nuevo entre sus brazos y la cargo como princesa, para llevarla a su casa._

 _Link miro por su hombro a los presentes y poniéndose colorado y recordando su comportamiento avergonzado de su actuar pidió disculpas, los presentes solo sonrieron en aceptación de las disculpas y Link comenzó a caminar, Iván se acercó a la armadura que quedo en el suelo y junto con Illia la recogieron para irse detrás de Link para pasarle la armadura. Moy y Bono se miraron y sonrieron tenían una cierta corazonada con respecto al joven pero se la guardaron para ellos, luego de eso comenzaron a caminar hacia la aldea para prestar auxilio a la señorita en caso de que Link lo requiera…"_

* * *

Link contemplando a la joven durmiente sonríe y luego llevándose una mano a su mejillas rascándose susurra -creo que tengo que disculparme con ellos adecuadamente.- recordando su comportamiento. A lo que escucha la voz de alguien por detrás. – ¿Disculparte adecuadamente?- decía la voz fina de alguien muy conocida, al mirar hacia atrás Link noto a su amiga Illia quien tenía una muda para la joven y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja aunque su aura transmitía una cierta energía oscura, Link responde con una sonrisa y dice: -gracias Illia por la muda; la verdad a todos por mi comportamiento, no pude controlar mis emociones.- a lo que la joven contesta mientras deja la muda en un velador al costado de la cama –ya veo, bueno si quieres compensarnos tendrás que hacer una fiesta de bienvenida y presentarnos a la dama.- decía la joven sonriendo.–¿bueno quien es ella?- preguntaba la joven con curiosidad, a lo que el joven responde –es una amiga que conocí hace mucho tiempo a tras cuando fui invitado a los torneos de ese mundo.- comentaba el joven recordando un poco esos tiempos de diversión. –mnn... Ya veo…- decía la mujer pensando hasta que callo en la cuenta de eso.- ósea, me estás diciendo que de la persona que eras amigo era esta chica llamada Samus, yo pensaba que era un hombre, sobre todo cuando me contabas sobre sus habilidades y de sus historias en su vida normal como caza recompensas- comentaba la joven sorprendida mientras llevaba su mano su boca en forma de sorpresa.

-mn… ¿no te había dicho que Samus era mujer?- preguntaba el rubio a la joven quien lo miraba con ojos de pocos amigos la cual respondía un tanto molesta.- nop, además compartían habitación.- decía más eufórica la chica mientras por su cabeza pasaban malos pensamientos a lo que Link levantando los hombros dijo: -sip, porque MasterHands el organizador nos emparejo en habitaciones en modo sorteo y no había derecho a reclamo.- Illia iba a decir algo, pero decidió no seguir con el asunto cuando noto que la joven se comenzaba a mover en sueños y unas pequeñas lagrimas salían de sus ojos susurrando

-padre, madre…lo sien..to- a lo que Link notando eso toma su mano con delicadeza y susurra –tranquila…todo está bien…ahora descansa…- Illia se preocupó un poco, pero a la vez noto una pisca de celos por la escena y salió del lugar diciendo –La cena estará lista en una hora más para que vengas a comer junto a tu amiga, si es que despierta.- Link solo movió su cabeza en gesto de confirmación…

* * *

Samus lentamente abría los ojos con pereza, se había recuperado muy bien, tras dormir un rato en cama aunque no sabía cuánto, la joven lentamente se sentaba sobre la marcha y escucho la voz de su amigo. –Veo que al fin despiertas, ¿cómo te sientes?- decía el muchacho quien se encontraba en la silla junto a la cama leyendo un libro, Samus sonríe y levantándose de la cama, camina hacia el joven y bajando con su dedo índice el libro del chico le muestra su gran sonrisa y con una tierna voz le dice –bien, gracias a ti.- Link sonríe y cierra su libro a lo cual se levanta, camina unos pasos dejando el libro devuelta en su lugar y mirando a su amiga dice.- Samus allí tienes un cambio de ropa que te trajo Illia, si quieres te cambias y luego vamos a cenar- decía el Hyliano a la rubia lo cual hizo que la joven levantara una ceja y respondió –¿qué tiene de malo mi traje?- estirando su traje de la parte superior, a lo que el joven contesta pellizcándose la nariz: -para los residentes de mi mundo ese traje es muy…provocativo- termino de decir el Hyliano mientras caminaba hacia la puerta a lo que la mujer contesta:-bueno si lo pones de ese modo…no me queda alternativa no?.- Link sonrió a la joven y la joven también entonces Link salió de la casa y bajo las escaleras, mientras tanto Samus sonrió y vio la ropa dio un pequeño suspiro, cogió los ropajes, era una camisa de tela roja y unos pantalones negros no eran para nada feos la camisa tenia pequeños cuadros negros en diseño un cuello en "V" y sus mangas eran cortas que llegaban hasta los codos, mientras el pantalón negro cubría todo hasta los tobillos, Samus lentamente se desvistió quedando completamente desnuda y lentamente se comenzó a poner la camisa la cual dejo abierta a medio pecho, y se puso los pantalones negros luego de eso, se tomó la frente y se quitó el vendaje de tela ensangrentado y busco un espejo, pudo notar que su cabello estaba suelto y caía sobre su espalda, se tomó el cabello y lo recogió en una coleta, una vez hecho esto se miró de nuevo al espejo en busca de su herida de la caída y no estaba sonrió de medio lado cuando recordó que Link le dijo que no quedaría cicatriz, se corrió un poco el flequillo y salió por la puerta, una vez fuera pudo notar al mirar atrás que la caza de Link se ubicaba en un árbol, la chica sonrió y miro hacia abajo allí noto a su amigo de brazos cruzados mirando el piso, junto sus manos y grito: ¡Link, ya estoy lista!- Link miro hacia arriba saliendo de su trance y vio a un hermoso ángel vestido de rojo y negro, la chica sonrió y salto del árbol cayendo grácilmente al lado del joven, Link la miro y dijo: -vamos…- a lo que la chica asintió y camino junto a él.

* * *

-Wow, este sitio es increíble…- decía la joven mientras miraba a su alrededor el gran pueblo de Ordon, Link le había comentado mucho sobre su pueblo, que estaba rodeado de llanuras verdes, un pequeño rio que pasa por el lugar dándoles agua y muchos árboles y rocas que adornaban el lugar como un paisaje místico y simple a su vez. Sabía que este recuerdo se le quedaría siempre en su memoria ya que en su vida solo existen planetas en ruinas o guerras.

-Me alegra que te guste el lugar…- decía complacido Link – y me alegra que estés aquí conmigo aunque allá sido un accidente…- decía sonriendo mientras la chica se sonrojaba un poco por lo dicho por su amigo, ella lo extrañaba y por lo visto el también –a mí también me alegra-

-¡Hey!, la cena esta lista venga aquí- decía una rubia meciendo su mano de un lado hacia otro era Illia quien se encontraba en la puerta principal de la casa del alcalde, entonces Link y Samus apuran la marcha llegando a la casa y entran por la puerta…

Estaban todos los habitantes del pueblo reunidos en una gran mesa rectangular y encima de ella esta estaba llena de alimentos apetecibles a la vista desde carne asada, ensaladas, y postres. Samus y Link se encontraban al fondo pero al costado derecho mientras Moy y el alcalde se encontraban de cabecera en dicha mesa, Illia se encontraba en frente de Samus la cual la miraba furtivamente de vez en cuando mientras veía como Link y ella conversaban amigablemente. El alcalde entonces se levanta y alza una copa de vino y dice: -Bueno esta gran cena la estamos haciendo para conmemorar la llegada de Link y as u vez celebrar su cumpleaños, y también para darle la bienvenida a la bella joven que se encuentra como invitada del joven.- Todos alzaron la las copas y dijeron:- Por Link.- y bebieron sus copas, Samus no entendía bien lo que pasaba pero también hizo salud y bebió del licor. Entonces recapitulando dijo – ¿espera hoy es tu cumpleaños?- a lo que Link solo asiente y Samus replica: -porque no me lo dijiste antes…- entonces Link sonríe y dice:-será porque estabas inconsciente y mi cabeza no pensaba en nada más que tu bienestar.- Samus se echó para atrás con un pequeño rubor, luego siguió bebiendo…

-Bueno, Link ahora ya estás en esa edad ¿no?- decía Moy desde la esquina izquierda y todos guardaron y todas las miradas se pusieron sobre Link. – ¿Esa edad?- decía el joven mientras colocaba una mano en su mentón, Samus noto el ambiente y alzo una ceja mirando al joven. Entonces Link miro hacia el techo como si la respuesta estuviera en el techo y dijo golpeando su mano derecha con la izquierda – ¡Cierto esa edad!- a lo que Samus pregunta con inocencia al aire – ¿cómo es eso?- a lo que Moy contesta:-La edad para que Link se case.- sonriendo al momento.

Link se puso un poco colorado, mas Samus estaba con los ojos abiertos de par en par y todos allí se echaron a reír. –y bien Link, ¿tienes a alguien en mente?- pregunto el alcalde Bono mirando de reojo a Link, este movió su cabeza y miro a Illia con ojos de ayúdame, pero la chica lo malinterpreto y miro hacia un lado y se sonrojo, todos notaron que el joven miro a su amiga de la infancia y sonrieron pensado "era de esperarse", más una persona que observaba la escena quien también malinterpreto la acción de Link sintió como su pecho se apretaba con dureza sin entender el porqué, entonces Link respondió ante todos rompiendo las expectativas –La verdad es que no tengo a nadie en mente, ya que la última parte de mi vida la eh estado viviendo en aventuras así que nunca pensé en contraer matrimonio..- comento inocentemente el joven, Samus se sintió por alguna extraña razón aliviada por lo dicho por el joven, esas punzadas en su corazón desaparecieron y se notó algo feliz, mientras tanto todos los residentes de Ordon suspiraron y miraron a Link y dijeron para sus adentros "típico de Link" luego de eso la cena continuo como si nada hubiera pasado y poco a poco las personas se fueron retirando del lugar hasta solo quedar cuatro personas en dicho sitio.

-Bueno, ¿Samus cierto?- preguntaba el alcalde Bono con seriedad mientras llevaba sus manos al mentón, a lo que la chica contesta –Si, señor- con un timbre de voz de un soldado. Bono sonrió al ver el desplante de la chica, se notaba que en el fondo era un militar experimentado. –Tenemos que hacerte unas preguntas, y quisiéramos que nos respondas para sacarnos nuestras dudas.- decía el guardián Moy quien se encontraba al costado derecho de Bono.

-¿Te… gusta Link?- Pregunta secamente Bono, la chica dio un pequeño salto y se sonrojo un momento, Link abrió los ojos de par en par y miro a Bono con incredulidad, y Moy solo atino a golpear a bono en su cabeza, a veces al hombre le encantaba hacer preguntas que no venían al caso…

-cof, perdón por eso, Samus lo que queremos preguntar es si nos puedes decir que fue lo que te paso y como llegaste aquí.- comentaba Moy mirando a la chica. A lo que Samus contesta nuevamente con su tono militar – ¡Si, señor! eran las 0000 horas del día x mes x año x, estaba tripulando mi nave cuando recibí un mensaje de emergencia de un sector poco transitado, luego a las 0001 horas pensé en…- decía la chica haciendo una pausa mientras miraba de reojo a Link, quien estaba pendiente de la conversación, mientras Bono y Moy notaron dicho tic –en… como proceder a la señal para socorrer dicho planeta cuando una tormenta magnética me coge en plena turbulencia perdiendo el control de mi nave, recuerdo que trate de manejar la nave pero perdí la conciencia y… después solo recuerdo cuando desperté en la cama de Link.-

-Comprendo- dijo Bono junto con Moy observando en silencio a la chica y luego Bono pregunto -¿y que desea hacer señorita?- mientras observaba a la chica, la joven respondió de inmediato –Solicito alojo por esta noche y mañana temprano saldré a ver mi nave para poder irme del planeta para socorrer dicho lugar- Link al escuchar lo que dijo la joven sintió un dolor en su corazón, y por su mente pasaron sus deseos "tan pronto me dejaras", Bono sonrió y Moy también, no porque la chica se ira del lugar sino que solicito alojo cuando ya se lo habían dado, entonces Moy respondió ante lo dicho por ella –Señorita Samus, usted ya es nuestra huésped aquí, y si desea quedarse más tiempo será bien recibida, porque no mejor mañana chequea su transporte y luego ve que hacer?-

La joven miro a Moy y se dio a entender lo que insinuaba el guerrero, lo más probable que con el impacto la nave podría tener unos desperfectos pero sería imposible ya que la nave estaba hecha por los chozo y era casi indestructible; pero aun así la joven respondió agachando se en el acto e inclinado su cabeza como haciendo dogeza dijo –Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad señor alcalde y señor Moy-

-bueno, ya terminamos con la información, pueden retirarse a descansar miren que ya es muy tarde…y mañana será un largo día para ustedes- comentaba Moy a los jóvenes guerreros

Los dos rubios se miraron y sonrieron, luego de despedirse salieron del lugar y se dirigieron a la casa de Link, mientras los jóvenes se alejaban Bono le susurro a Moy:-que lindo es el amor… ¿cierto?- a lo que Moy contesta –sí, se parece a la relación de mi señora y yo cuando éramos jóvenes nos amábamos pero no nos dábamos cuenta…- comentaba Moy mientras mentalizaba un recuerdo. Entonces el alcalde susurro –que triste por Illia, pero se veía venir.- fueron sus últimas palabras para cuando Bono y Moy vieron solo dos sombras alejarse por el camino principal.

* * *

Muy entrada la noche en la casa de Link se encontraban dos rubios conversando animadamente, poniéndose al día después de haber estado cinco años sin saber nada el uno del otro, risas iban y venían, tanto así era que salían lágrimas de los jóvenes cuando reían a carcajadas, luego de un tiempo de conversa y risas, Link dice: -bueno, Samus creo que es hora de dormir, tu ve a la cama y yo dormiré en el suelo- mientras caminaba Link hacia el armario y sacaba unas sábanas y un cojín nuevo, Samus lo mira un poco sonrojada y dice: -y porque no dormimos juntos en la cama….- haciendo un silencio desviando un poco su mirada, -así como en los viejos tiempos en la mansión Smash, cuando veíamos películas y nos quedábamos dormidos en la cama-. Link se puso rojo de oreja a oreja recordando esos días que son su amiga se quedaban viendo películas hasta bien entrada la noche y se quedaban dormidos o las veces que Link dormía con ella solo para consolarla ya que tenía pesadillas que la atormentaban por su pasado. Link dudo un momento pero escucho a su amiga decir – ¿o tienes miedo?- comentaba la chica provocando a su amigo, entonces la chica se mete a la cama riendo, Link se da media vuelta con cara de pocos amigos y dice: -si eso es lo que quiere- entonces Link salta a la cama y se mete debajo de ella y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a la chica, a lo que ella responde de la misma forma, estuvieron así unos quince minutos hasta que se cansaron, entonces Link se queda recto en la cama mirando al techo y dijo:-que descanses Samus- mientras comenzaba a cerrar los ojos… entonces Samus responde: -igual tu Link- apegándose a su amigo por el costado, Link sintiendo el cuerpo de Samus y su cabeza en su hombro como las muchas veces que durmieron juntos este le paso su brazo por debajo de la cabeza y Samus puso su cabeza en el pecho del chico como lo hacían en la mansión Smash, entonces los dos jóvenes se quedaron dormidos profundamente…

* * *

-Samus estas segura que no funciona- preguntaba el Hyliano mientras sujetaba su espada y escudo a su espalda. Entonces la chica lo mira y responde: -sip, se estropeo…- un poco decepcionada pero no se desanimó –bueno tendré que llevarla a la nave después para ver cómo arreglarla, mientras usare mi pistola de plasma y con el Zero Suit me tendré que movilizar, comentaba la chica mientras sonreía a Link.

-Bueno, entonces partamos- decía el joven Hyliano en su traje verde, a lo que la chica en su Zero Suit asentía con la cabeza, los dos jóvenes salieron de la casa y saltaron hacia el suelo, entonces Link silbo fuertemente para llamar a su yegua, esta llego a su lado y Link subió al caballo, luego de eso tendió su mano hacia Samus la cual la sostuvo firmemente y subió sentándose detrás de Link, entonces Link golpeo las costillas de su yegua y esta comenzó a galopear hacia el bosque de Farone nuevamente.

* * *

 ** _Cerca de la entrada de la mazmorra de Farone_**

 ****-uf…al fin llegamos- decía la chica quien se encontraba con mucho sudor en el cuerpo al igual que Link. –Sí, fue una gran travesía, jamás pensé que estaría tan lleno de monstruos.- comentaba Link mientras se sacaba el sudor de la frente –pero bueno ya estamos aquí, allí en la entrada de la mazmorra esta tu nave.- decía Link apuntando la nave de Samus, Samus miro en dicha dirección y comenzó a correr hacia ella, acto seguido Link la siguió, al llegar allí Samus subió a la copa junto a Link a su lado y noto que el visor principal estaba roto, entro a la nave y trato de encender el circuito principal de esta, la nave encendía pero no con la alimentación principal sino con la secundaria, la cual solo servía para la comunicación y nada más… Link miraba atentamente el rostro de la chica en sus ojos se notaba enojo y frustración.

-Mierda esta averiada…- comentaba pensativa, entonces Link descendió y se colocó a su lado y dijo –y no hay nada que puedas hacer…- Samus se quedó pensativa y dijo:-mnn, tendría que probar pero no aseguro nada.- Samus se sentó en el asiento principal y comenzó a teclear los botones del tablero entonces una voz familiar para ella se escuchó –señorita…como se encuentra.- a lo que la joven responde- bien Adam, ¿y tú?- entonces la inteligencia artificial responde –como podrá notar no me encuentro en el mejor estado, está más del 50% de la nave averiada y si no tengo los materiales necesarios no podre auto-repararme- la chica alzo la ceja y dijo:-¿entonces estamos atrapados aquí hasta que la federación galáctica note mi ausencia? – pregunto la joven a lo que Adam respondió: -lamentablemente señorita…- decía haciendo una pausa – contacte a la federación galáctica hace 1200 horas atrás antes de que se me acabara el suministro principal, y ellos respondieron que estamos por nuestra cuenta ya que están en una gran guerra contra los piratas espaciales.- Samus abrió los ojos de par en par y su enojo se hizo ver en su frente, golpeo el teclado de la nave con fuerza y grito – ¡Maldita sea, piratas de mierdas!- exclamaba no porque no podría volver sino por la impotencia de no estar allí para ayudar.-

Link al notar a su amiga de esa forma se acercó y puso sus manos en su hombro –tranquila Samus, encontraremos una solución, tal vez si hablamos con la princesa Zelda nos pueda ayudar, con su sabi…- pero no alcanzo a terminar la frase para cuando Adam respondió –Joven Link, tanto tiempo, la verdad no es necesario acudir a su reina…-decía la inteligencia artificial – ya que eh detectado en este planeta los materiales necesarios para repararme completamente, solo necesito tenerlos aquí.- Samus arqueo la ceja y Link se sorprendió al momento –¿qué quieres decir?- comentaba Samus, a lo que Adam contesta: -mis censores detectaron a las 1400 horas tecnología chozo en todo el planeta en 6 lugares distintos que puedo cargar en su mapa señorita.- Link y Samus Sonrieron, pero también les salto la intriga de cómo diablos podría haber tecnología chozo en un planeta tan remoto y desconocido para muchos.

De repente la tierra comenzó a temblar y se escuchó el fuerte grito de un monstruo, una bestia un ser desconocido para la chica pero un sonido familiar para el joven- Mis sensores detectan una especie de ser proveniente del suelo- comentaba Adam, entonces Link rápidamente Salto hacia fuera de la nave y Samus lo siguió sacando su pistola de plasma, para entonces los sismos eran mucho más fuertes que antes, entonces notaron como la tierra se abrió en un agujero gigante y salió de ella una inmensa criatura que media más de seis metros de largo por tres de ancho parecida a un gusano con tres colmillos en su boca de piel oscura entonces Link desenvainando grita –¡Pero qué diablos hace un Moldorms aquí y de ese tamaño!-

 ** _Fin capitulo Dos._**


	3. Capitulo Tres: Primer artefacto

**_Declaro:_** los personajes de nintendo no son míos sino de sus respectivas compañías yo hago este fic con tal de entretener y no con fines de lucro.

 ** _Capitulo Tres: Primer artefacto la matriz_**

-¡Samus!- Gritaba Link saltando sobre ella para esquivar junto a ella el gran ataque de la cola filuda del gran Moldorm, Link y Samus rodaban por el suelo y se reincorporaron rápidamente, entonces Link dijo: -Samus prepárate para la batalla esto será difícil- decía el joven Hyliano enfrentándose a una gran amenaza, Link tomo su espada fuertemente y puso su escudo en pos de defensa y comenzó a correar hacia la criatura quien se encontraba girando para sí mismo, entonces el joven da un gran salto y sube por la cola de la criatura acto seguido entierra fuertemente su espada en la cola haciéndole un gran daño a la criatura que comienza a chillar del dolor, la sangre verde comenzaba a escurrir del cuerpo del ser cuando Link retira su espada del cuerpo de esta, pero Link no contaba con que la criatura fuera a moverse bruscamente sin poder aferrarse al cuerpo esta mese su cola hacia arriba haciendo que Link se eleve por los cielos, Samus quien estaba viendo la escena rápidamente comienza a correr hacia la criatura apuntando con su pistola de plasma, Samus suelta el gatillo y un gran rayo de electricidad corre hacia la criatura pero esta como iba girando en ese momento arremete con su cola a Link quien a duras penas logra cubrirse con su escudo pero no evita que el joven rebote contra el suelo escupiendo sangre por la boca; mientras el rayo de la pistola de Samus impacta en la zona más gruesa del cuerpo de la criatura asiendo que el daño sea mínimo. Samus rechina los dientes y sigue corriendo hacia la criatura, luego dobla su pistola y la deja en posición vertical para hacer que pase de pistola a un látigo de láser concentrados de esta forma Samus comienza a azotar a la criatura en varias partes de su cuerpo, haciendo que pequeñas piezas de carne de la bestia salgan de su cuerpo, mientras tanto Link se reincorporaba y se ponía en posición de batalla nuevamente limpiándose la boca. La bestia se sentía acorralada por el latigo de la rubia, mas esta no lo dejaría escapar, Link por su parte saco un bomba de su bolso mágico y la lanzo debajo de la bestia, esta exploto haciendo una pequeña herida en la parte baja del Moldorm, esto hizo que la criatura se fijara en él; de repente el guzano dio un gran grito de dolor ya que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Samus se encontraba en la parte superior de la criatura enterrando su espada laser en el ojo de la bestia.

* * *

Link vio como Samus uso el despiste de la bestia al fijarse su agresión en Link, ella había usado su látigo para sujetarse de las pieles rotas de la bestia subiendo por ella, luego la chica corrió rápidamente con sus botas propulsoras y girando un engranaje de su pistola de plasma hizo que el látigo se transformara en una espada de Plasma, acto seguido la chica salto y enterró su espada en el ojo un gran chorro de sangre verde macho a la muchacha entonces la bestia comenzó a zamarrearse y a chillar del dolor, Link sonrió y comenzó a correr nuevamente hacia la bestia, mientras tanto Samus se sujetaba fuertemente a su espada para no caer de la criatura; acto seguido Samus miro de reojo a Link quien venía subiendo hacia la criatura gracias a su Hookshot este subió rápidamente hasta el hocico de la bestia y sacando varias bombas grito –¡Comete esto maldita bestia!- y las metió en la boca de la bestia la cual los trago inconscientemente, luego de eso Link uso de nuevo su Hookshot para salir del lugar, acto seguido grito a Samus- ¡Sal de allí!- Samus asintió y rápidamente saco su arma del ojo roto de la bestia y volviendo látigo nuevamente a la pistola se engancho a una de las ramas cercanas de la zona y salto de la bestia, no alcanzaron a pasar ni cinco segundos cuando de repente la bestia exploto y su cuerpo se convirtió en pedazos la sangre verde salto por todo el lugar y los pedazos de la bestia se volvieron humo negro…

Link y Samus se juntaron nuevamente ambo luchadores se encontraban exhaustos por la batalla contra la criatura y apoyando espalda con espalda se sentaron a descansar.-Link, no me digas que peleabas contra estas criaturas todo el tiempo- decía Samus entre jadeos tratando de recuperar el aliento, a lo que el Hyliano contesta –sí, pero nunca contra una cosa gigante como esa…- haciendo una pausa –además es raro que exista esta criatura aquí en el bosque siendo que son del desierto y nunca de ese tamaño tan descomunal.- decía Link mientras apoyaba su cabeza contra la de la chica – ¿qué quieres decir?- preguntaba la chica curiosamente ya con jadeos más leves, de repente Link tosió sangre y rápidamente se la limpio con su puño, acto seguido el joven saco una botella con un líquido purpura y se lo bebió, rápidamente sintió como su energía se recuperaba y sus heridas internas sanaban para luego decir- a lo que me refiero es que esas criaturas habitan solamente en el desierto y no más grandes que un perro- comentaba mientras le pasaba el frasco a Samus el cual ella recibió y lo miro por un momento dudo de beber pero luego lo hizo ya que era Link quien se lo pasaba, entonces sintió como ese líquido pasaba por su garganta no tenía un sabor tan desagradable pero podía sentir los efectos de este, su energía se recuperó de inmediato y ya no sentía cansancio. –Entonces… es una anomalía- comentaba la chica ya más serena.

-sí, así parece pero no sé porque- comentaba el muchacho mientras se ponía de pie y envainaba sus armas, acto seguido Samus hizo lo mismo y una voz familiar para los chicos hablo –señorita, joven Link, mis sensores me indican que desde donde vino esa criatura se encuentra un artefacto Chozo.- Samus y Link alzaron una ceja entonces la rubia pregunto -¿estás seguro?- a lo que la maquina comento –si…-

* * *

-Según el mapa, estamos por llegar- Comentaba la joven mirando su tableta de mando, mientras Link miraba a Samus con detenimiento a sus ojos azules y dijo –Si es cierto lo que comento Adam, entonces esto quedaría debajo de la sala del jefe de mazmorra.- Samus miro al joven y dijo:-si recuerdo lo que dijo Adam comparando el mapa de tu mundo junto con el digital estarían en los templos que tú ya conquistaste ¿no?-

" _Despues de haber derrotado a la criatura los jóvenes se acercaron nuevamente a la nave y entraron por el ventanal roto, entonces Samus se sentó nuevamente en el asiento principal y dijo –Adam, ¿estás diciendo que hay un artilugio y minerales usados por los Chozo?- a lo que la inteligencia artificial contesta –así es señorita, en estos momentos tengo la energía suficiente como para traspasar la información recolectada en este planeta con los puntos de donde se encuentras esos materiales.- Samus sonrió esperanzada y sacando una tableta digital la conecto al puerto madre de la nave, entonces esta comenzó a brillar traspasando los datos conseguidos por Adam. Samus al retirar la tableta noto que en su tableta se estableció un mapa con distintos puntos brillantes en varias zonas los cuales indicaban las localizaciones de los distintos materiales que Samus necesitaría para reparar la nave. –Adam… tú crees que podrías hacer algo con el cañón de mi Power Suit- comentaba la joven mientras terminaba de checkear la tableta, a lo que la inteligencia respondió.- puedo arreglarlo señorita pero me tomara un día y medio en hacer los arreglos necesarios- Samus sonrió y le pidió a Link su equipo, el muchacho saco de su bolso el cañón del Power Suit y se lo paso a Samus, esta lo deposito en una tabla la cual fue sellada por un cristal cilíndrico. – Bueno Adam, dejo el resto en tus manos, nosotros partiremos por el primer material.- a lo que la inteligencia artificial contesto –tengan cuidado joven Link, señorita Samus- los dos jóvenes asintieron y salieron del lugar._

 _-Bien, creo que vamos a bajar por este lugar- comentaba Link apuntando con su dedo al gran agujero en el piso, Samus lo miro y pregunto: -¿Y porque no simplemente vamos por la mazmorra?- Link la miro pensativo y respondió: -Si lo que comento Adam es cierto el camino más rápido para llegar donde tenemos que ir seria por el agujero, además no quiero ir por la mazmorra y tener que enfrentarme a miles de enemigos.- Samus se echó a reír por un momento y encontrándole razón dijo –bueno, tienes razón, ¡saltemos!- a lo que Link asintió y saltaron al agujero._

 _Bajaron cientos de metros usando su hookshot y el látigo de Samus para no caer de lleno y lastimarse, estaban muy atentos por si aparecía algún enemigo y tal, pero hasta el momento no había nada, solo un gran túnel creado por el gran monstruo._

 _Después de una hora de caminata Samus saca su tableta y dice:-creo que estamos cerca pero no tengo con que comparar para saber con exactitud dónde nos ubicamos-, a lo que Link sonríe y saca un royo con el mapa de su mundo y las tantas mazmorras mapeadas. Samus coge los royos y los escanea con su tableta, luego de eso quedo todo más visible y comprensible._

-¿Samus que es eso de allá?- Preguntaba Link mirando hacia el final del túnel en el cual se lograba divisar una habitación con símbolos extraños que él nunca vio en su vida además de que la habitación estaba cubierta por fango y una luz dorada la cual iluminaba el lugar, Samus notando lo que el muchacho dijo, miro en dicha dirección entonces exclamo –No puede ser, es un centro de investigación antigua de mi tribu- comentaba la chica mientras cogía a Link de la mano y comenzaba a correr en dicha dirección. Al llegar a la entrada Link y Samus lograron notar que las instalaciones estaban algo roñosas y la mayoría de los ejemplares que Link pudo notar especies que había derrotado estaban muertas pero una de las capsulas de criogenia que era inmensa estaba rota lo más probable es que de aquí salió la criatura con la que batallaron, Link se acercó al tanque y logro leer una inscripción que decía ejemplar x1234 dicha inscripción estaba escrita en Hyliano lo cual sorprendió al muchacho, Samus por su parte estaba buscando la habitación donde guardaban las materias primas más importantes, mientras tanto Link seguía sorprendido de cómo cada inscripción en dicha habitación tenían tanto letras que él nunca vio como letras hylianas. –Al fin la encontré- comentaba Samus cuando estaba tanteando una pared mohosa y comenzó a moverla con fuerza, la puerta lentamente comenzó a rechinar y después se abrió. Al otro lado de la puerta había una pequeña caja negra sobre una mesa, Samus lentamente comenzó a acercarse y llegando a la mesa coge la caja negra en sus manos y esta comienza a brillar en un tono azulino, Samus enarca una ceja y grita: -¡Link, hay que correr!- justo cuando a Link le entran esas palabras por sus oídos la tierra comienza a temblar nuevamente y una alarma comienza a sonar "atención, atención, el complejo se auto destruirá en diez minutos", Samus comienza a correr y Link la observa entonces parte detrás de ella, Samus seguía corriendo cuando a lo lejos comienza a notar que empiezan a aparecer extrañas criaturas de la tierra, Link divisa dichas criaturas y desenfunda sus armas entonces adelanta a Samus rápidamente y comienza a batallar con unos esqueletos con armadura llamados Stalfos estos caían al suelo y acto seguido se reconstruían entonces Link mira hacia atrás y sus ojos logran notar un brillo que provenía de la profunda habitación –¿Samus que está pasando?- gritaba el Hyliano, más la chica rechino los dientes y dijo –Corre, y no pares, a los Chozo les gusta autodestruir las cosas- Link abrió los ojos como platos pero seguía corriendo, cada vez se acercaban más Stalfos los cuales obstruían la salida, Link se encargaba de derribarlos con su espada, mientras Samus corrió detrás de este, mientras no llevaban ni la mitad del camino corriendo cuando se oyó una gran explosión y unas grandes llamaradas venían por el túnel, Link y Samus notaron que las llamaradas rápidamente se acercaban a ellos, entonces Link rápidamente saca su aerodisco y subiéndose grita, -¡Rapido Samus, sube!- Samus inconciente mente salto sobre el aerodisco y se abrazó a Link, este apretó el engranaje correspondiente y con espada en mano comenzó a golpear a las criaturas mientras el aerodisco hacia como patineta incrustándose en las ramas y suelo del lugar para aumentar la velocidad-. Por una parte las llamas seguían a los jóvenes muy de cerca, mientras Link iba esquivando flechas y espadas que los Stalfos le lanzaban en su dirección, a la vista de Link no muy a lo lejos se notaba la pared del túnel, faltaba super poco, pero el calor los estaba apresando, la transpiración y el cansancio se hacían notar en el muchacho, Samus iba mirando hacia atrás las llamas que los carbonizarían si no se apuraban, entonces apretando más fuerte a Link como si toda esperanza se estuviera perdiendo, el joven rechino los dientes y grito: -Samus sujetate fuertemente vamos a saltar- mientras se ponía en posición para hacer que el aerodisco usara una gran rama como rampla y estos salieron expedidos hacia la pared, Samus inconscientemente cierra los ojos pensando que se iban a estrellar contra la pared pero Link uso el planeo para poner el aerodisco en forma diagonal y esta se incrusto a la pared, luego Link volvió a poner en marcha el aerodisco y comenzó a subir por la gran pared de forma circular rápidamente se estaban acercando a la salida y las llamas arrasaban con los Stalfos carbonizándolos al instante, Link miro hacia el suelo, podía sentir esa presión atmosférica, se les estaba agotando el tiempo, un minuto de diferencia había para ser comidos por las llamas, Link mirando al cielo logro divisar una rama del gran árbol, este rápidamente saco su Hookshot y apuntando a las ramas acciono el gatillo y la pica con cadena salió a incrustarse hacia el árbol, en ese mismo momento Link cogió a Samus por la cintura y fueron jalados con rapidez fuera del túnel…

Una gran llamarada pudo ser vista desde todas las regiones del reino de Hyrule el cielo nocturno se había iluminado con esa furia y así esa noche fue llamada "La danza del Dragón" ya que las llamaradas oscilaban como bailando en la densa oscuridad.

-Fiu, por los pelos- comentaba Link quien se encontraba colgando con el gancho y lentamente comenzaba a descender, Samus por su parte estaba fuertemente aferrada a Link, y mirándolo sonrió y dijo: -Siempre es una aventura extrema cuando estamos juntos ¿no crees?- a lo que el Hyliano sonrío cálidamente y asintió con la cabeza, una vez llegados al suelo los jóvenes se separaron y Samus comenzó a caminar hacia la nave seguido por Link.

-Adam, te traje un regalo- comentaba la muchacha mientras entraba por la cabina, a lo que el aludido dijo –buen trabajo señorita- entonces Samus deposito la caja azul en una mesa de operaciones, entonces unas pinzas comenzaron a desmantelar el artilugio. Mientras Samus se tomaba un ligero descanso después de esa densa aventura, Link por su parte se encontraba dubitativo acerca de lo que vio allá abajo.

Samus quien noto el comportamiento de su amigo le pregunto – ¿Que tienes Link?- a lo que el joven contesto _–Solo que… no comprendo porque habían símbolos Hylianos y chozo en ese lugar-_ Samus se quedó pensativa nuevamente y dijo:-tal vez ustedes son parientes o algo por el estilo.- pero el joven quedo más en la incertidumbre… -Creo que tendré que ir a hablar con Zelda.- al escuchar el nombre de Zelda, Samus dio un pequeño respingo y dijo –te acompaño, hace tiempo que no veo a esa zo…- pero guardo silencio antes de continuar, entonces Link arqueo una ceja tratando de descifrar lo que quería insinuar pero no dio con aquel punto, así que le dijo –pero iremos mañana, estoy demasiado cansado como para partir de inmediato- entonces Samus le dijo a Link –si gustas puedes dormir en mi habitación, esta al fondo del pasillo- con una sonrisa, cosa que el muchacho hizo caso y se fue de la cabina hacia el camerino.

"oh, querido amigo…" pensaba para si Samus quien en ese instante recordaba un pasaje de su vida junto a Link y Zelda.

* * *

 _"Todavía recuerdo la primera vez que me hablaste de una tal Zelda, estábamos en tu habitación en Smash City comiendo palomitas mientras veíamos una película de romance en donde el protagonista buscaba por todos los medios captar el amor de su amada, en ese momento me hablaste de ella, la reina de tu mundo me decías que tenía una gran sabiduría y valor, una mujer muy responsable y respetable. Cuando hablabas de ella notaba tu gran sonrisa me daba un poco de envidia esa persona ya que tenía alguien quien pensaba mucho en ella y respetabas, se notaba que te gustaba y yo como tu amiga estaba dispuesta a apoyarte en tu amor, esperaba algún día conocerla y esperaba que pudiéramos ser buenas amigas como lo era yo contigo, pero nunca pensé que ella sería una completa zorra hasta que la conocí en el siguiente torneo de Smash City cuando fuiste convocado con ella._

 _Ese día llegaste escoltando a la muchacha que venía en un carruaje muy elegante, y tu venias cabalgando en tu fiel corcel Epona, recuerdo cuando me sonreíste y te acercaste a mí en tu yegua, entonces te bajaste y me diste un gran abrazo, para luego dar paso a tu acompañante quien se bajó del carruaje y humildemente me saludo._

 _-Tú debes de ser la famosa señorita Samus, de la que tanto Link hablado.- decía con una voz muy suave y amistosa se notaba que radiaba su realeza al hablar, o eso creía yo._

 _-afirmativo princesa Zelda, mi nombre es Samus Aran encantada de conocerte- comente mientas me quitaba mi casco y extendía mi mano hacia ella, la muchacha gentilmente tomo mi mano y la estrecho, entonces sonreímos._

 _Más tarde ese mismo día sortearon las habitaciones y por arte de magia ella y yo compartimos habitaciones, nuestra relación fluyo bastante bien, no veía nada malo en ella, y creía que era una buena personas hasta que lentamente me empezó a mostrar los colmillos que ocultaba. Aún recuerdo cuando estábamos de picnic y me comentaste que te ibas a declarar, yo te sonreí y te di un codazo demostrándote mi apoyo aunque no sé porque mi corazón se sintió vacío por un momento, ese día la princesa siempre te pedía algo y tu corrías para complacerla siempre veía como ella te coqueteaba con su miradas, pero no notaba amor en ello, no sé porque me dio la impresión de que solo te utilizaba pero no quise decir ni entrometerme en ello, ya que tú te veías feliz, en la tarde estábamos todos los Smasher viendo la puesta de sol, y note cuando llevaste a la princesa a un lugar retirado, todos los demás Smasher estábamos felices, parece que al fin nacería una nueva pareja, pero todos nos quedamos helados cuando vimos que venias todo cabizbajo y sin energía miraba tus ojos y se veían en tristeza queríamos que nos explicaras que paso, pero te fuiste de allí sin decir nada; entonces te seguí pero te diste la vuelta y con tu mirada me transmitiste que querías estar solo, recuerdo que me devolví al picnic y llego la princesa con una sonrisa en su rostro como si nada hubiera pasado, entonces Mario le pregunto a la princesa que paso y fue allí cuando la muy zorra contesto como si nada._

 _-El muy iluso quería salir conmigo, sabiendo que yo tengo una relación con mi amado Marth, además porque yo la Princesa de Hyrule tendría que salir con un plebeyo como ese, no tiene padres y no es de una familia de la realeza, es solo un campesino que no sabe hacer otra cosa que arar la tierra y solo porque es el héroe de Hyrule todos piensan que saldré con él, ni que fuera un gran sujeto- todos estábamos perplejo por lo que dijo la princesa de Hyrule, muchos nos enojamos con ella, diría que todos pero ya no había nada que hacer, mas yo le pregunte con un tono serio –entonces, ¿porque nunca se lo dejaste claro, porque lo ilusionaste?- a lo que la aludida pensando un poco dijo sonriendo –solo lo utilice, como un rey utiliza a su pueblo- mi rabia no aguanto más y le arroje un refresco en toda la cara y le grite :-¡eres un zorra, si no fuera por la amabilidad de Link tu reino estaría en las tinieblas-. Zelda al sentir el jugo caer en su rostro y empapar su ropa rio y dijo:-era su destino, al igual que todas las veces reencarnara como el perro faldero del tiempo que tiene que rescatarme mi reino.- mi ira no pudo más y mi sed de sangre comenzó a flotar iba a matar a esa princesita que de princesa no tenía nada; pero fui detenida por todos los demás. Le escupí en la cara y le dije:-espero no ver tu rostro cerca de mi o de Link nunca más.-_

 _Y así fue como mi odio nació por esa princesa estúpida…_

* * *

A la mañana siguiente los dos jóvenes estaban listos para partir hacia el reino de Hyrule, Link ya se encontraba afuera de la nave de Samus mientras ella terminaba de alistarse.

-¿Alguna objeción señorita?- comento la inteligencia artificial la cual se dirigía a Samus quien terminaba de equiparse el nuevo cañón de la suite y su cañón de plasma.

-no Adam, mantendré la calma cuando me encuentre con esa zorra y protegeré a Link en todo momento.- respondió la joven a las palabras de Adam.

-bien, entonces, que la misión inicie, Samus te ordeno acompañar a Link a hablar con la princesa Zelda y averiguar porque existe tecnología Chozo en este mundo.- Samus no dijo nada esta vez solo salió de la nave una vez lista y busco a Link quien se encontraba en su corcel Epona, ella se acercó lentamente al joven y Link le tendió la mano para que se subiera atrás de ella, entonces apoyando su cuerpo a la espalda del joven y abrazándolo de la cintura le susurro en su oído –Vamos Galán- haciendo una broma, a lo que el joven contesta – como desee princesa- burlándose un poco. Comenzando a galopar en dirección del Reino.

 ** _Fin Capitulo tres_**

PD: Espero les haya gustado este capitulo, me disculpo el retraso en actualizar y lo corto que es; y si desean dejar algún review sera bien recibido atte. Isaac Black Grey Taylor mas conocido como Dikotsu.


End file.
